


Souji

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Catherine - Freeform, Katherine - Freeform, M/M, Vincent Brooks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke keeps having crazy dreams involving sheep, things constantly trying to kill him, and enough climbing to last him a lifetime. Couple that with his girlfriend pressuring him with further commitment, and a mysterious guy arriving at the bar one night that manages to make his chaotic life double in just one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> * This is the Catherine inspired fanfic with Yosuke as Vincent Brooks, and you guessed it, Souji as Catherine.

**_Chrono Rabbit_ **

_The nightmares were getting to be really weird._

_So weird that it was hard to believe he found himself actually spouting out even a hint about them to his girlfriend of all people._

“Hey, snap out of it!”

The incessant tapping and tapping and sudden yell broke through his stream of thoughts. The idle sounding chatter from the atmosphere of the restaurant made him realize just where he was and the slight glare from his girlfriend reminded him too.

“Uhhh…sure.” It was common practice for him to space out, but never to the extreme point that the woman sitting across from him would grow concerned. Normally she was too busy scolding him for something.

“You know you’ve been more out of it lately than usual. Is everything okay? I keep seeing you go into that weird look of yours every time I look away and back at you again.”

“Oh sorry, I uh, had to work early this morning.” He rubbed at his forehead slightly at the half-truth he just told.

With that sort of smile yet smirk she often played, Yosuke could already see where this was going. “So are you getting anything extra for this?”

“Uh, for what?”

“For all this over time you’re doing.”

“Oh well, no not this time.”

Yeah he could already see where this was going.

“ ** _This_**  time?” She was starting to get the condescending tone in her voice as she reached for her tea cup. “So you don’t usually get over time pay?”

“Well no-“

“So you don’t get anything.” And there it was, that sigh and shake of her head that he often got as a reaction from her.

Trying to distract himself, he went to sip his tea only to pull it back just as quickly from how rancid the flavoring was.

“Here, two sugars.”

Almost as if on cue, two sugars were being dropped into his tea so he could enjoy the warm beverage to his liking. Seeing the way her turquoise-polished fingers dropped the cubes into his drink, it was then that he realized how strange it was to have her just know something like that and act on it without hesitation. It made Yosuke feel almost…uncomfortable.

That uncomfortable feeling instantly reminded him of how he felt the night before with that weird as fuck dream. When he woke up it was in a sweat and almost feeling like he had actually had to run and push all those blocks to get to the top and away from…those turquoise-polished hands that had been threatening to kill him. That was all he could remember.

“Hey Saki, have you ever had a dream where you died?”

Words really weren’t a strong point of his. He always seemed to end up blurting out whatever he was thinking around her.

“You mean like…where you’re in danger or something?”

“No, no…like where you actually  ** _die.._**.” He flailed his arms a bit as if to further emphasize his point which was another strange habit of his. “You’re being killed or something.”

“No. I usually do the killing in my dreams.”

All he could manage was a nervous chuckle, even more so at remembering those damn turquoise fingernails and that fork that had been like a huge ass pitch fork.

“Ha ha…That sounds like you.”

There went her hand, slapping onto the table. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Yosuke shrugged and was about to say something else, but the woman had gotten that look in her eye as if she was about to bring up something serious which usually was on a topic he never wanted to really discuss.

“Hey, how many years have we been together?”

_Shit, shit, shit, how long **HAS**  it been? Crap, it’s been so long I can’t really remember, dammit Yosuke think!_

“Hmmm…well then, lets see…how many years..”

“I’m asking you.” She sighed. “It’s just, my mothers been calling me up and asking how we’re doing.”

“Oooooh.” Yeah the conversation went down that road he knew it eventually would. It kept cropping up every few months now.

“She’s worried about me. She knows I’ve got a career that takes up most of my time but you know…”

“Yeaaaah.”

“I mean, it’s easy enough keeping all of this how it is now but…”

“I dunno I mean sometimes easy is for the best, when things get hard people don’t tend to want to stick around as much. I mean, who knows what’ll happen later on in the future and stuff.”

“I suppose.”

The conversation ended shortly after that. Yosuke ended up paying the tip only since Saki was insistent that after he requested to get some overtime that he could cover their next meal.

As he headed out of the restaurant and back to the other side of town on foot, he found himself reeling from too many thoughts at once. So much stress was going to give him a heart attack at this rate. He shot a text out to his friends, although already knowing they’d be waiting for him at their normal hang out spot.

It was times like these that he was glad to have just a group of guys he could release all his thoughts out on without having to worry about polished fingernails picking up a fork to try and murder him with it or even just the way her brown eyes would shoot him looks and sighs that somehow spelt out ‘sometimes I wonder why I’m even dating you’.

Sometimes Yosuke wondered that too.

**_Stray Sheep_ **

“Saki keeps telling me how her mother is constantly calling her. She says she’s not worried about it though.” Kou was making some random conversation in the background about a bet on a fight, asking for Yosuke’s opinion which he was hardly even focusing on. “So what do you guys  think?”

“Who are you betting on, c’mon pick one!”

“What? Women’s wrestling isn’t really my thing so I’m not all that sure.” He sighed while staying leaned on top of the table.

Daisuke released a puff of smoke as the cigarette in his hand lingered between his fingers. “Sounds to me like she finally wants you to ask that one question.”

“Ugh, you think so too?” Yosuke was frazzled now. If Daisuke was even reading the same signals then he really was done for.

“What else could it be?” Daisuke tapped some of the ash off his cigarette before continuing. “I mean, I’ve known you since we were just kids but huh, you married…can’t really picture it.”

“Hey, nothing’s happened yet, and I doubt it will.”

“What, you don’t want to marry Saki?”

“It’s not that.” Trying to find his words, he moved to grab his beer then stopped midway as he started explaining. “I love her, but I don’t think we just have to go and get married right this second.” His arms started flailing again in that habit of his. “You know, we’re comfortable where we are.”

“Are you?” Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s what she said.” Yosuke sighed heavily. Leaning forward a bit more, he kept persisting in a defensive way. “Her job is pretty much the most important thing to her right now; you know she’s always been like that.”

Dotting out the cigarette, Daisuke shook his head somewhat. “Doesn’t mean she’s always going to be like that.”

“That’s not what I mean. Besides, you’re single too man.”

“Hey, I’m still looking for my soul mate; I’m not like you who just hides behind being comfortable. I’ve already told the girl I’m dating that I’m not interested in marrying her. Doing things upfront makes your life a lot easier.”

“Oh then what if you never meet this soul mate that you’re on about?”

Yosuke had never thought of such a thing. A soul mate really? There really was no one that there was someone out there that just aligned perfectly to all the things that you like and probably never knew you liked.

“Then I’ll never get married, so what?” Daisuke responded back just as quickly.

“Sounds just like you Chief!” Kou grinned while nudging Daisuke’s arm lightly.

“Anyway, did you hear about Ted? He’s dead.”

“Ted? Whoa-woah-woah wait-THAT Ted? Teddie Ted?” Yosuke couldn’t believe it. An old friend from their circle of friends in college was dead. It was hard to imagine.

“Yeah and I heard he just went through a divorce, but he seemed fine and healthy when I last saw him. It’s really surprising.”

“What happened to him? An accident or something?”

“Not sure. His mother just found him dead in his room this morning.”

“This morning…” Yosuke practically paled as he remembered waking up that morning. That cold sweat came over him again in that moment.

The conversation went from realizing that the mysterious death from the news coverage in the string of men that had been dying was related to the incident of their friend being found dead that morning. The worst case scenario of them possibly all dying too was heard. Yosuke didn’t want to think about that. He was still trying to get rid of the idea of his girlfriend’s hands trying to stab him with something.

He confessed about having pissed the bed. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but that dream had been fucking weird. You’d never expect your girlfriend to want to stab you…okay so maybe not given how society was today. It was hard to tell with Saki too if she might indulge in her inner femme fatale. That’s why Yosuke had yet to agree to move in with her amongst other reasons.

Just as he was trying to defend himself, he noticed the two start to get up to leave.

“Woah-hold up where you guys goin’, I don’t wanna go home just yet.”

“So why don’t you just call Saki and have her come here for a drink?”

“Nah I just saw her today.” Those fingernails. He shivered. “Besides she’d only get mad and stuff if I told her.”

Both men ended up going their separate ways and Yosuke was stuck in the booth alone.

Time went by slowly but with the few drinks he had already managed to put away, nearly two hours had passed. All the thoughts of what Saki wanted to do with their relationship, taking it to the next step, Yosuke already knew he was anything but ready to even start discussing the simple possibility of it.

“Man this sucks.” He sighed while having just finished another drink to have another one brought out to him. Moving to check his phone, he noticed the time and decided after that one he’d head home. Was boring as hell just sitting there alone and the thoughts were starting to eat away at him.

“Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?”

The voice from his left caught his attention. Looking over, he saw a man with striking features to say the least. His grey eyes were looking right at him, almost felt like right  _through_  him. And what was with that smile, holy shit.

Yosuke felt a strange feeling from the man.

 

But for some reason he found himself allowing him to sit down.

_~ tbc._


	2. 2nd Day

_**2 nd Day** _

The elusive dream with nothing but sounds of sheep and cries of anguish and desperation were the only things that plagued his sleep that formed into a string of a nightmare.

Waking up in that cold sweat again, he could barely make out the ceiling of his bedroom. It was as he began to wake up more that he felt a presence near him, something latched on his arm.

Looking to see silver…hair? Then grey eyes peering over at him, he couldn’t even bring himself to express any words, only odd noises of surprise and shock were barely etching out from the back of his throat.

A hazy flash of memories came to him, just scraping the surface of remembering the night before as his hangover suddenly didn’t seem as bad as realizing how a guy had gotten into his bed. A guy that appeared to only have boxers on just like he did in that instance.

“Marriage is only a ‘tradition’ in society these days. It hardly allows you to think for yourself anymore. Honestly, who really wants to be tied down like that?”

Yosuke could feel his hand almost shaking as he listened to the man sitting across from him. Why was it that just hearing his voice was enough to make him feel…well things that another person hadn’t made him feel in that short amount of time. Damn, he could barely even look at him without feeling like he was some creep staring.

“I believe as long as two people are together its fine. I’d much rather be able to do whatever I like. Don’t you agree?”

“Sort of surprising.” Yosuke felt those grey eyes on him. “I never expected someone like you to say that.”

Not with how well dressed this guy was. He looked like the type who might’ve already been married. The lack of a ring on his hand said otherwise though, or if he was then he removed it to do things just as he wanted- being  _free_. It wasn’t like Yosuke could blame him though seeing as he was petrified of anything involving marriage or full commitment.

_Woah woah wait, this guy is well a guy. Why am I even feeling so affected by him just being… **there**?_

_“_ Hm?”

“Well ah, you know how it is. You just look like the type of guy who would’ve already been married with some trophy or housewife waiting on you hand and foot.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Souji leaned back more where he sat, never moving his eyes off the other man.

Yosuke stopped for a moment, breaking the weird gaze to signal for another drink. Just as he turned his head back to resume the conversation, he felt a presence beside of him and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Souji directly to his left now in the booth.

“It’s a good thing we think alike.”

The statement certainly made Yosuke stare as he saw Souji lift his drink, swallowing the contents of the glass in a brief moment or two before looking back at him once again.

What was with this guy? Why was Yosuke even staring like that, at his  _throat_  of all things? Not to mention, why was he even entertaining this sort of strange invitation with a man who seemed to just be having an innocent conversation. The last time he checked, he didn’t swing that way. Yet for some reason Yosuke couldn’t help but feel that aura of weirdness that came from his dreams the past few nights.

“What is it?” The man chuckled just as Yosuke struggled to find an excuse for his creepy staring.

“Ah well er…” Yosuke tried to lean his arm on the table, only ending up with his elbow lying on a stray coaster, making him slide over and fall against the strange man who easily caught him.

“Heh, you all right?” He asked in that soft yet low tone of voice.

Yosuke felt goosebumps run up and down his arms. “Y-Yeah thanks.”

Feeling his heart rate pick up too much for his liking, Yosuke started trying to lean away, only to feel the arm around his body stay still, the hand gripping some at his khaki jacket.

“Uh…well you know, early morning, work and stuff, so I should get going.” He fumbled for words as he felt the hand steadily moving up his side. “I-I-I uh-had-fun and stuff-today, I mean tonight-“

The hand slid more up and then down his side in a slow movement, almost as if to coax him to look at him. Grey eyes were almost too close now as Souji had leaned in to close more distance between them.

“You must like this.”

“I-uh-wait-sure-no I mean-“

“Heh, you’re cute when you try to lie.”

The next thing Yosuke knew, there was a hand gripping at his side and one moving around the back of his neck to tug him forward into a kiss that lasted mere seconds but it was enough to make him feel like lightning just struck through his entire body.

“You taste good too.”

Such strange words to hear. Yosuke had never been told that before. God he really was blushing like a fucking idiot now. A guy had just kissed him. He had allowed a guy to kiss him. Surely it was just the alcohol.

When he saw the oddly alluring man lick at his lips slightly, he knew it wasn’t just the alcohol.

The flashback of memories made him start to panic.

“Holy shit, crap this is not good.”

There was an odd feeling in the room that next morning as Souji looked at the other occupant of the bed.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” The man questioned as he lay with his head pressed somewhat against the pillow still.

“Ah well you know, hooking up after we just met last night, that kind of thing.” Yosuke fumbled for an excuse as he tried not to fidget where he sat. “Man what am I even saying right now…”

“Is there a problem?”

 _“Okay so I uh…cheated on Saki.”_ He said the words quick in his mind at the concept that doing so might lessen the blow to his guilt. It didn’t.  _“This is bad…craaaap this is really really bad, but I didn’t do anything, I mean this guy just **forced**  himself on  **me**.”_  Yosuke battled his subconscious, trying not to make weird faces as he did so but his face was scrunching up in an odd way. He didn’t swing that way dammit!  _“Fuck I drank way too much, need to lay off, there’s enough weird shit going on-“_

The next thing he felt was being pushed back onto the bed as the guy hovered over him.

“Would you mind not staring and making those strange faces. It’s sort of creepy.”

“Oh uh-right sorry…” Yosuke choked out a reply almost in a squeak as he tried to force himself to look away. Having him on top of him like that was making it hard to though.

“Look, I don’t want you getting any strange thoughts in your head okay? I don’t just pick up anyone and do these sort of things all the time.” He paused while shifting his knee up a bit between the man’s legs. “I came here because I like you.”

“Eh…oh…fu-oh…” Yosuke felt the knee move up to a bad area for him. He swallowed thickly.

“So, how do you feel towards me then?” Souji had lowered his voice, lowering his head a little more as he waited for the other to look up at him again properly.

“Oh well-I just feel odd and stuff I guess.”

“Hm?”

“Well you see, like, this is just my first time and stuff…” Yosuke felt like a total idiot as he couldn’t pick out the right words. It was so hard to with how this guy was just looking at him and being close to him and what the hell man. “Crap I am really screwing this up right now.”

“So then, you fell for me from the start huh?” Souji muttered with a low chuckle as he started lowering his head down near the crook of Yosuke’s neck just before he shot back upright just as quickly.

“Woah-what’s-“

“You said you had to work right?”

“Work-er, well sure I guess…”

The weight shifted off of Yosuke as Souji moved off of the bed and started tugging on his navy blue slacks and matching shirt with his jacket in mere seconds. “Sorry I have to get going. I have an important appointment to get to.”

“Appointment?”

“Yeah it’s with a friend of the family.”

“Family?”

“I wanted to stay a while longer.” Souji popped the collar of his jacket before slipping on his shoes as he headed towards the door. “I suppose it’ll have to wait until next time.” He breathed out a low chuckle. “Well, see you later.” The door was pulled open just as Yosuke tried to say the words he had been thinking of the entire time.

“Hey wait…I’m actually already with someone…”

As the door closed and the footsteps from the mysterious guy from the bar faded away, Yosuke flopped back onto the bed to stare the ceiling. “Shit, this is a huge mistake. A huge fucking mistake.” Grabbing at his hair, he tried to reason with himself but he was easily losing from the start.

“I’m not like that. I don’t like guys-I don’t get what the  _fuck_  just happened.”

Reaching for his phone, he grimaced at the time before shooting out a text to one of his friends. If anything, he needed food for his slight bit of a headache from drinking and someone to vent his thoughts to from all this weirdness. And his ass fucking hurt.

**_Ayas_ **

“It just hit me. You know that saying how every guy has three chances with a lady in his life, this is your third shot.” Kanji sat next to Yosuke at their favorite restaurant as he grabbed a plate of sushi from the conveyor belt.

“What hot streaks, I mean when the hell did I have two others? And mind you, this was with a  _guy_.”

“Love is love no matter who it’s with. Besides, when we were in middle school you were the most popular with the girls.”

“I don’t really count that since we were all underage then.”

“The second time was when you got with Saki.” Yosuke really didn’t want to think about her right now. “But that’s over if she finds out about this.”

“Ah shit…” He practically banged his head against the table. “She’s gonna fucking kill me.”

“That’s what you’re all freaked out about?” Kanji shook his head, grabbing another plate of sushi in the process. “Long as she doesn’t find out you’re good, right? Just forget it ever happened.”

“I wish I was as easy-going as you are and could just ignore this. But I’m not man.”

“Then why not explore this new option? You wouldn’t have to sweat over the marriage conversation anymore then.” Kanji practically snorted. “Tch, all that shit about eternal love and soul mates is bullshit. Marriage life sucks, you really wanna put yourself through the same shit I have?”

“I’m not like you man, I don’t wanna sleep around I just don’t want things to change. I’m perfectly content right now.” Yosuke sighed heavily. “Dammit what am I gonna do, I didn’t want any of this.”

Definitely not with a guy either. The concept that he might like a man had completely dishelved his attraction to girls and no one else. It didn’t make sense how he had never been attracted to a single man before, but this one just randomly came along and broke apart his belief that he was completely heterosexual.

“Then you shouldn’t have done it dumbass.”

“Well no kidding, I wish I could not give two shits like you.”

“Don’t you see that what’s done is done now you idiot.” Kanji turned his gaze at the one next to him. “No matter how good you are to a woman, you never know when she’s plotting to shove a knife straight into your back.”

Yosuke scratched his head, sighing again for the millionth time that day.

“Well if you’re not gonna go for the new guy, why not hook me up? I’m always up for a new match.”

It was no secret that Kanji was bisexual. He had been since high school, but he only fully accepted it and revealed it after they had graduated and started college. “He’s good lookin’ right. Must be to have gotten you into bed with him. Got a picture of him?”

“Nice to see where your mindset is. And no I don’t have a picture; he’s not even your type man.”

“C’mon, you don’t know that.”

“Yeah I do, because  _I_  was attracted to him.” Yosuke still couldn’t believe those words were just given life. “I’ve seen what sort of guys you like, its way different.”

Kanji just stared at him for a second.

The words fully sank in and Yosuke ran his hands over his face.

“Crap, I am so fucked.”

The topic died for a moment as he could hear people talking around him. Something about weird dreams where if you fall you die. For some reason it felt like a similar feeling he got when he went to sleep nowadays.

“Hey you all right? You look sort of out of it.”

“Guess I didn’t really get much sleep again.”

“Clearly.” Kanji went to pick up a piece of sushi. “You’re way too freaked out over a one-night stand.”

Any words after that were vaguely noted as Yosuke was getting too wrapped up in his thoughts on the strange dreams and the ever-going battle with his subconscious on feeling guilty for cheating on Saki and for trying to convince himself that he didn’t like guys.

_~ tbc._


	3. 2nd-3rd Day

**_2 nd Day_ **

**_Stray Sheep_ **

“Huh, I didn’t see him.”

“What, really?”

The group was in mid-conversation about Yosuke’s new mystery man.

“What seriously? I thought you guys might’ve told him to sit with me as a joke or something.”

“Eh, if that guy was good looking, then I’d definitely remember.” Kanji surmised while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“You know-“ Kou started eating some peanuts from the bowl nearby. “Cause of you guys, I never get a chance to date anyone.”

Yosuke felt himself tuning out of the conversation as he tried not to think that his friends hadn’t set him up, so really it was just some random fluke that was entirely his fault. Not that he could’ve blamed it on them anyway.

“So, did I hear someone call for me?”

The group turned to see Chie standing at the edge of the table. She was one of the waitresses at the bar.

“Oh hey, Chie!” Kou instantly perked up.

“I’ve got a nice pair of stiletto heels that I know how to use, and much more than for just kung-fu purposes if you know what I mean.”

The conversation then did a drastic turn to a topic on the “Women’s Wrath” involving it targeting cheating men and possibly killing them.

Yosuke instantly started freaking out.

“W-W-Whoa wait a minute, what’s this Women’s Wrath thing?”

“Not like you have to worry Yosuke, you’ve always been in love with Saki.”

“Tch you kiddin’? This guy needs to know all details from start to finish.” Kanji nodded at Yosuke as he sighed heavily.

“Cheating is pathetic man.” Kou sidelined in just as Daisuke did as well.

“I agree, pathetic.”

“Who you callin’ pathetic? Shut up and eat your peanuts.” Yosuke glowered while throwing a stray peanut at Kou’s forehead.

“Huh? Yosuke you’re cheating-no way-you were talking about marrying Saki just the other day!”

“Geez, why don’t you say it louder?” Yosuke stated in a quick whisper. “Seriously, stop yelling about cheating and shit, I think someone on Mars didn’t freaking hear you guys.”

“That’s low Yosuke-lowest of the low-“

“Don’t call me that.” Trying to sound stern, Yosuke stared at her before turning back to his drink. “Now you know, so just go away.”

“Wait a minute, come on now, tell us about this girl.” Chie pressed for information.

“Oh geez.” Yosuke could’ve slammed his head on the table again.

“Well actually it’s a guy.” Kanji added on quickly which made Chie’s eyebrows shoot up before she became even more interested

“Ooooh, never thought I’d see the day for Yosuke to be after a guy, but tell us about this  _guy_.”

“Apparently, he’s just Yosuke’s type with how damn attractive he is.”

“Cut that shit out man.” Yosuke almost whined but settled for taking a huge sip of his drink instead.

“You kidding? Finding your soulmate is awesome, I’m so jealous of you right now.”

Yosuke wished he could find it as ‘awesome’ as Kou did.

“Don’t any of you assholes mention this to anyone outside of this bar, I’m serious.”

“Dude, we’ve got you covered.” Kanji reassured Yosuke who was still a little shaken up over the conversation.

Luckily the conversation died off shortly after Chie left to attend to some other customers. It was then Yosuke proclaimed that he was done messing around with anyone else.

At some point he started receiving texts from Saki. He couldn’t even really bring himself to reply properly, so he did what he did when he was mad or feeling apathetic and wrote out curt replies. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of how he screwed up which seemed to be the story of his life ever since high school.

****

**_3 rd Day_ **

**_Yosuke’s Room_ **

The night was filled with drunken conversations and even still after he got home he kept drinking by grabbing a stray can of beer from his fridge. Sitting on the bed, he kept remembering everything Saki had said to him about marriage, her mother calling her all the time, until it all just became a blur.

Tossing the empty can aside; he fell back onto his bed, feeling the alcohol luring him to sleep.

And then it happened again. Another crazy dream where he had to climb, and for some reason it felt like it was real. The victory of having reached the top felt real, and so did sitting up in bed the next morning to see the mysterious guy lying in his bed again.

“Huh? Saki?”

_“Gah, crap, what is he doing here? I thought I came home alone. Shit.”_

The odd look he got from Souji made him swallow uneasily. “Oh uh sorry, did I uh-say something weird?”

“Saki.”

“Oh it was just, weird dream.”

“I get it.” The guy sat up some, leaning his head against his hand. “You know, you haven’t called me by my name before.”

“Oh-I haven’t huh? I guess not.”

“Maybe you should.”

Yosuke was almost gripping at the sheets out of nervousness. “Oh right, okay, then…” He paused while trying not to choke on the word. “..Souji.”

Saying the word made him almost blush and then go almost pale as he realized that saying his name felt so weird but had made his stomach drop oddly.

_“Are you fucking kidding me?! This guy is making me get that feeling whenever I-“_

“Hey are you mad at me?” He sat up some as the blanket fell off to reveal more of his chest. “Sorry for coming by unexpectedly.”

“Well, I’m just surprised you know, not really mad or anything.”

“I just thought you’d want to see me, Yosuke.” Souji stared at him almost intently as his voice lowered to that tone that had Yosuke feeling a shiver through his body. The next thing Yosuke knew, he was flipped back to laying down again with Souji above him. “I’m just messing around. Although, last night was pretty amazing.” He almost smirked while looking away thoughtfully for a second as he spoke. “It was the first time; you said you’d ever done something like that.”

“W-Wait, what, what did you-I mean we do?”

“You really want me to say it?” Souji did smirk then. “You’re so kinky and you don’t even realize it.” He muttered before starting to lean down near his neck, to which Yosuke put his hands up quickly in protest.

“W-Wait a minute-Hold on-“

Souji leaned back while looking down at him curiously. “Yes?”

“Look, I just need to know, why me?”

“Well because I like you.” Souji let his fingertips ghost along Yosuke’s sides. “And what about you Yosuke? What do you think about me?”

Yosuke almost stuttered. “Well er uh I, think you’re really attractive.” Shit he was blushing like a fucking fool. Had he really just admitted that to a guy?

“Nice of you to say.” He let his hands stop at Yosuke’s hips. “And what else?”

“How do I put this, I guess I’m sort of jealous of you. You seem like you live however you want.”

“What do you mean? Last I checked that was normal.” Souji moved a hand along Yosuke’s forehead as he hovered over him more again. “Yosuke, you can live that way too. Just as long as you never think about anyone else.”

“Anyone e-else? What?” Yosuke felt his throat go dry. “Listen, Souji, there’s something I have to tell you.”

The next thing Yosuke felt was a hand rubbing at the front side of his boxers and a pair of lips against his own, then moving at his neck right where he was so sensitive that it had his hand gripping at the sheets again for a very different reason than before.

 

**_3 rd Day_ **

**_Chrono Rabbit_ **

“Oh come on.”

Yosuke felt like an even bigger fool than he did that morning for allowing a guy to make him…no he was not going to think about that right now. But there he was in the middle of the restaurant, wearing sunglasses.

And his girlfriend promptly reached across the table and tugged him off his face.

“You really think you look good in those?”

“Aha ha ha…yes?”

“Quit joking around, I need to tell you something.”

“Uh, sorry.” Yosuke felt that weird form of nervousness he got whenever he had a feeling that something was going to happen, he was just hoping he wasn’t right.

“This month, I’m running really late.”

“Huh?”

“…I think I’m pregnant.”

And there it was- what Yosuke feared he would hear amongst all the marriage talk.

“Say something!”

Yosuke was in mid-freak out, no, full freak out in his mind. Surely the way his eyes almost bulged out of his head was noticeable by every person around them.

“H-huh right, oh sorry well…” He had to distract himself by almost drinking every drop of tea from the cup in front of him.

“So, what are you thinking?”

_Shit I’m so nervous I’m sweating, I mean I have to take responsibility right…crap._

“Oh…well…”

There went her hand hitting the table as usual. “Come on, say something.”

“Well, you know of course I’m happy but-“

“But?!”

“This is great.” Yosuke pressed in quickly, only really saying that statement to avoid her from coming across the table at him.

“So you’re happy…That’s a relief.” She seemed to calm down some then. “To be honest, I was a little concerned that Hana-chan wouldn’t be man enough to accept this. It’s so hard to tell what you’re thinking sometimes too.”

Hana-chan. His nickname from her since high school. Somehow hearing it had always made him have to let out a nervous laugh to cover up how he really didn’t care for the nickname at all.

“Oh well don’t worry about me. Yeah it’s surprising and stuff, but it’s not like you’re totally sure about all this yet…right?”

“Well, yeah.”

The sudden ringing of his phone caught him off guard. He was thankful for the distraction, although knowing that she would probably scold him for thinking of answering it. Surprisingly, she gave her permission.

“Oh-okay thanks.” Turning in his seat, he answered the phone, suddenly hearing the voice that made him feel like he shouldn’t have even reached for his phone to begin with.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

The sound of Souji’s voice made Yosuke feel his eyes almost bulge out of his head again as he tried to cover the receiver some with his hand.

“Ah, hello, thanks for calling.”

Souji chuckled. “What are you doing?”

“Aha…hahahaha…”

“I’m in the area; do you think we could meet up?”

“That’s gonna be hard.”

“Not as hard as you were this morning I’m sure.”

Yosuke tried not to blush as he coughed slightly.

“You’re making it seem like we can’t though. Where are you, I can just come to you.”

_How the hell did he even get my number, crap, I’ve got to hang up or Saki is gonna start suspecting something._

“W-What was that? Hello? You’re breaking up.” Yosuke hung up quickly, shoving his phone away in his pocket before turning back to his girlfriend.

“What was that about?”

“Oh just a call from work, something about a bug, then it just cut off.” He smoothed into lying way too easily. “You know the reception is pretty terrible in the office, but it didn’t sound too serious.”

“Not that, your phone, did you get a new one?”

“Oh, this-yeah-it was the new model that came out last week.”

“It hasn’t been that long since you got your old one. And you bought a new computer a while ago too. You just keep throwing your money away like it’s nothing. You know you’re going to have to watch your expenses from now on with everything that might be happening, you know?”

“Right, ahem, sorry.” Yosuke hated being talked down to like he was a child.

“Well it’s okay since you’ve been working hard, I mean with all this I might have to take maternity leave.”

The conversation was going down a road he wasn’t even ready to acknowledge in the slightest.

“…So I’ll be handling all of our bank accounts.”

Barely even catching fragments of what Saki was saying to him, he could hear almost every word of the conversations being carried on around the room. When he heard a particular voice though, he practically spit out his tea.

“Hey, listen to me!” Saki picked up a fork and stabbed it into her strawberry cake in front of her.

“I-I’m listening!” Yosuke leaned forward quickly. “My stomach hurts really bad, so I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Yosuke, you’ve been acting weird today, weirder than usual.”

“N-No-No I’m fine really, just-“

“Sure I can sit in the smoking section.”

Yosuke heard Souji’s voice almost coming closer.

“Is this the smoking section?”

“Yes but I still have to talk to you about-“

“Bathroom, need to go now!” He ran off quickly before he could even catch her mentioning meeting up with her parents.

Managing to barely escape the restaurant without being noticed again by Saki or the mysterious man who had started ruining his life with his good looks and amazing se-

No, he wasn’t going to think of that.

Instead he pulled out his phone and shot out a text to meet up at the bar as per usual. He definitely needed a drink after all that chaos.

 

**_3 rd Day_ **

**_Stray Sheep_ **

“I can’t believe she didn’t catch you, but still if she really is pregnant then you’re way beyond fucked.”

“It’s not fucked yet, I mean, nothing’s been set in stone.”

“So then, what’d you say?” Daisuke flicked some ash from his cigarette.

“Who’s the father?” Kou joked as Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“I told her it was great.”

“Doesn’t look like you think it’s all that great at all.” Daisuke glanced at him from across the table.

“Yeah well this is all getting to be a  _bit_  stressful.” He overemphasized the word bit.

“So you’re finally tying the knot, congrats Daddy.” Kanji tried not to laugh as he smirked. “Hope you’re ready to be waiting on Saki hand and foot for the rest of your damn life. No more being lazy, no more drinking, hanging out with us late at night. No free weekends cause you’ve gotta take care of the kids while she still maintains her career.”

“Dang that sounds tiring.” Kou rubbed his head as Yosuke sighed heavily.

“You guys stop ragging on him so much. Cheer up, I mean, raising a family is supposed to be a good thing.” Chie had walked over, eyeing Yosuke carefully as she spoke.

“A happy family huh, never had one of those.”

“Yeah well you’re not the only one.” Kanji agreed solemnly.

“It’s just because of how you two grew up.” Daisuke brushed it off as he took a sip of his drink. “So anyways Yosuke, what’s the weird dream you said you had?”

“Why are you asking now? It’s really fuzzy and hard to remember it anyway.”

“You don’t?”

“I was being chased by something; I dunno it was just really scary man.”

“Sounds like a common nightmare to me.” Kanji raised an eyebrow just as the bartender appeared by Chie and spouted off some strange thing about sheep rhyming with sleep before walking off just as quickly as he had appeared.

“Anyways, you’re having these weird dreams because you’re cheating.” Chie gave her womanly opinion which made Yosuke sigh again.

“Yeah I already gathered that much.”

“Besides, Saki might be pregnant right?”

“Please don’t remind me of that.”

“It is in a man’s basic instincts to cheat.” The bartender known as Dojima returned with another drink that had been ordered at their table.

“Well have fun while you still can.” Kanji patted his friend’s back as he started drowning his sorrows in his drink.

The night dragged on with his limitations on drinking being forgotten. With everything that was happening, he wasn’t even sure which way was up anymore.

Saki kept texting him, almost like little reminders of their conversation which didn’t help him feel any better. She found it to be a great thing, whereas, it was the last thing he ever wanted.

Somehow, he wasn’t sure if everything involving Souji suddenly appearing was a test or a sign for something. He wasn’t sure of what that something was though.

_~ tbc._

 


	4. 4th Day

**_4 th Day, Yosuke’s Room_ **

“Things can’t just..stay the same..?”

Yosuke had returned home to complete another round of drinking on his own. His thoughts swirling with the conversation that he had had earlier that day with his girlfriend. Everything she said about the baby and him not being able to live how he wanted to live anymore kept fueling him to pick up another beer and drink. Eventually he passed out, only to be thrown into another bizarre nightmare.

The vague remembrances of the dream faded off as his eyes shot open, only to hear a creak on the floor nearby and see a familiar sight of silver hair and matching eyes.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“W-Woah what are you doing here?”

Souji gave him an odd look as he walked over to the bed in nothing but his boxers.

“Are you all right? Did you drink too much last night?” The man shook his head slightly as he handed Yosuke’s cell phone over to him. “You called me to come over, or do you not remember that?”

Yosuke felt the nervousness in the pit of his stomach again.

_Shit, shit I don’t remember doing that. I remember sitting there drinking a lot but.._

He flipped open the phone to see there was a call there for ‘Souji’. Yet he didn’t remember ever even touching his phone after he left the bar. Saki had been texting him again, mostly about the baby and it had been souring his mood.

“Is everything okay? You’re acting weird. Well weirder than usual.” Souji sat still on the edge of the bed next to him with a concerned look on his face.

“Weird…me..uh..” Yosuke sighed and gripped at his hair. “Why can’t I remember the time I spend with you? It’s like all the important stuff is missing.”

“Oh well, I remember those.” Souji said in a sly manner, a smirk hinting at his lips.

“Erm, well..” The statement made Yosuke blush as he tried not to think what that entailed, but even still his thoughts went in that direction.

“Cute.” The word was breathed out in a low tone just before grey eyes noticed something on the bedside table. “Hmm…what’s this long hair?”

_Oh crap that’s Saki’s…what should I-should I just tell him no..It’d be weird finding out something like that here._

“Oh uh, that’s mine.” Play it cool. “Probably off of my chest, ya know manly ahaha…” He trailed off awkwardly. Yeah real cool.

Souji didn’t seem convinced as Yosuke continued trying to play off the hair as nothing important. It was when Souji pushed the other to lie down so he could hover over him that Yosuke felt his heart racing more than he ever thought it could.

“It’s not from a girl, is it Yosuke?”

“No-NO, I mean why would you say something like that..aha…” Yosuke almost squeaked out those words.

“You know, because if it is, I might just lose my mind right here.”

“H-Hey knock it off with all this crazy talk.”

“Crazy talk? That would be me saying that I’d kill you.” Souji ran his hands up along Yosuke’s chest and then very faintly gripped around his neck. “I go crazy and potentially kill myself..or I kill you..which would be better?”

Yosuke felt his heart almost stop as the hands moved from his neck and instead he watched as Souji leaned his head in to bite onto his shoulder suddenly.

“Woah-come on-jesus-“

“Fine, I’ll give you…five seconds.”

Five seconds? Yosuke wasn’t even sure what that meant. But the way grey eyes suddenly glazed over with a look that could kill in itself made Yosuke paranoid to the point of almost freaking out. “Or I’ll kill you.”

Brown eyes grew wide as Souji began using his fingers to count down for further emphasis. “One…two…three…”

“C’mon man…”

“Four…”

“H-Hey quit it..!” Yosuke ran his hands up, gripping onto Souji’s arms.

“Five.”

“You’re just imagining things, there’s no one else!”

The words formed before he really thought on them. For whatever reason, something in him possessed him to say that though. Whether it be him just not wanting any drama for being caught already having a girlfriend or because maybe he really did like Souji in some weird,  _very_  weird way.

All he knew is that he didn’t want to have a knife pulled on him somehow.

“Is that true?”

“Of course it is.”

Souji paused for a long moment, just staring down at him.

“All right. I trust you.”

“T-Thanks..”

_Fuck he’s scary when he gets like this. Is he going to really try to butcher me one day if I do something wrong? No, no way there is no ‘one day’, I have to stop this._

“I won’t ask you about the past since it’s not important. But from now on, if you ever cheat on me..” Souji closed his eyes for a moment before staring directly down at Yosuke. “…I’ll be angry.”

Souji then resumed biting at Yosuke’s shoulder, only to kiss and lick at it as he gradually worked his way over to his collarbone. With a shudder running through his body, Yosuke wanted to protest from the pain, but he strangely liked it in some instances. Everything was so weird and different with Souji…even just a look or a touch.

The sudden sound of someone buzzing at the door made his eyes go wide with fear, yet Souji continued on in his ministrations as he muttered over his skin. “You don’t have to get that right?”

Yosuke felt his heart racing again out of panic, the buzzing continuing just before a sudden jolt to the doorknob made him push the other away to leap out of bed and race to the door before it could even open.

“What the hell? Why is this locked? Unchain this door!”

“Uh…sure, just a second!”

Ramming his head against the door once, he heard that low tone behind of him that made him swallow uneasily.

“Who’s that?”

“It is, my landlady, she was uh trying to open the door you know?”

“The landlady?”

“Yeah you know, forgot to pay my rent last month. You know how it is with money these days ahaha…”

Souji said nothing but gave a shake of his head and a sigh as he headed towards the bathroom, going inside and locking the door shortly afterward.

“What the hell Yosuke?!”

“Will you keep it down! One of my bosses here, not the best time for you to be.”

“Huh? Really? Maybe I should at least say hello.”

Yosuke shook his head quickly. “N-No I mean he gets grumpy if you wake him up too soon.”

“Well if you really think..”

The sound of the toilet flushing made Yosuke suddenly push onto Saki’s shoulder to push her out the door. “Come on, hurry up lets get outside.”

“Hey-wait-“

“Sorry, I’m really sorry; I just wanted to protect you from the smell.”

“The smell?”

“Yeah we were all out drinking last night, and he got really wasted.”

“Oh I see.” She paused while re-shouldering her purse. “You just seemed really stressed the other day so I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Thanks, you can stop by after work and I can definitely complain some more.”

“I got you something from the new shop that opened up; you know the one that you were really looking forward to going to.” She handed him a purple box that surely had his favorite cookies inside. “I’ll see you later.”

Just as he felt like he was in the clear and he could hear her footsteps echoing away, they suddenly stopped and it made his hand freeze on the doorknob before he made a move back into his apartment.

“Oh and…I am pregnant. I just wanted to let you know.”

_W-What, really, she just came here just to tell me that? I need to sort all of this crap out quick._

“Wow well you have no idea how that makes me feel really.”

She stared at him for a few moments before turning to leave. “See you.”

_**4th Day, Lavatory at Work** _

“We still need to tell my parents, and start thinking of some names too though that might be rushing things.”

Saki’s voice rang through the phone as Yosuke sat inside the stall. As the call ended, he sighed heavily and shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Meeting the parents…am I really going to just go through with this?”

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate which made him pull out his phone again to see he had a new message. Opening it, his face went red as he almost fell against the stall even as he sat there.

It was picture from Souji…with Souji sipping on a straw almost provocatively, and what appeared to be…hints of a milkshake at the corner of his lips. Needless to say the image made Yosuke hard instantly, trying not to remember how one morning Souji had definitely proven he could suck cock and…

“Shit…look at him. God and his mouth..” Yosuke swallowed thickly as he quickly shook his head. “Goddammit what am I doing?!”

Running a hand over his head, he tried to avoid looking at the picture but his eyes kept straying back. “No, I can’t let him tempt me like this.” Then with a frustrated sigh he gripped at his phone harder. “Shit if she finds out I am screwed. I need to do something all this quick, no time to think about the future but…still..” Yosuke found himself starting much too hard at the picture again.

“Who is this guy?”

There was a long silence as Yosuke was just staring, remembering what Souji had done when he suddenly heard something from the stall next door.

“It’s the bathroom ghooooost…”

“You’re late man!” Yosuke glowered at the side of the stall as if he was really doing it to Kanji who was on the other side in that moment.

“Hey did you see the movie where the guy was, ya know-“

“Shut up asshole and just give me some toilet paper!”

“Quit talking to yourself, you’re making it hard for a man to concentrate.”

“Still…this guy…”

“Wha, guy?” Kanji banged on the side of the stall. “Hey, what’re you lookin’ at in there? I wanna see!”

Yosuke kept remembering how it felt to have Souji near him, to touch and kiss him.

“Ah shit…this can’t go on anymore I have to tell him to stop.”

“Dude, do  ** _not_  **delete that picture.”

_**4 th Day, Aiyas** _

“So, you still exploring both sides of the reservation?”

“Dude, do not say it like that man it wasn’t on purpose.”

“Well if she is pregnant, you gotta man up.”

“Yeah easy for you to say since it’s not happening to you.”

“Hey man, you’ve got your options; you just need to enjoy them more.”

“Well yeah.” Yosuke took one of the plates of sushi but didn’t touch it just yet.

“Maybe Saki would be happier as a single mom instead of being with you.”

“What’re you still drunk from last night? She wouldn’t want that.”

“Then what do you want here?”

Yosuke sighed as he stared down at the table. “My mind and heart aren’t exactly agreeing these days.”

“If that’s the case then you gotta be even more careful. If you get caught, then it’s not just an ‘accident’ anymore.”

“I know, I know..”

The chatter from the other customers at the bar made Yosuke feel paranoid. More talk of death.

“So you goin’ to the bar tonight?”

“Eh maybe..you?”

“Can’t today. Got some overtime.” Kanji started picking up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks. “I guess all you can really do is drink and forget huh pal?”

“Yeah, that’s about it.”

Yosuke tried to eat, staring at the small bowl of soy sauce as he was still attempting to align his thoughts that had been a mess for nearly two weeks running now. Ever since he had met Souji, his entire, average life had been turned completely upside down and fucked off into so many directions he didn’t know what was right or wrong anymore.

All the changes with Saki were envisioned as nothing but a stress factor to him, one that he wasn’t sure he was capable of dealing with anymore, much less did he feel like he even wanted to which is what worried him the most.

Yet still, as he finally chewed on a piece of sushi and relished in the taste of it, he was reminded of Souji again. The slight kick of spice yet sweet taste afterward, it was what Souji always made him feel whenever he was around. So many new emotions, so much raw passion, it didn’t even feel like it was real half the time.

But the picture in his phone reminded him it was. And that started the same argument in his head all over again.


	5. 5th Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be longer, but I have some other updates I need to get to so, the next chapter will be much longer I promise!

**_5 th Day Yosuke’s Room_ **

The night of drinking hadn’t done much in terms of killing off any thoughts that kept repeating over and over in his mind. He kept remembering Souji from that morning, asking about whether a girl had been over. Then Saki talking about telling her parents about her being pregnant and that was only just the beginning with that issue. Yet even still, he found himself drifting back to Souji, how he looked, how he tasted on his lips…and somewhere along the way he passed out.

…Only to have another nightmare.

More climbing and sheep falling, more insane shrieks from Saki with a huge ass knife in a decrepit state with a wedding dress covering her. It was enough to make him cringe, and even more than enough to make him feel relieved when he woke up, especially to find no one in his room for once.

The sudden sound of his phone going off made him reach over, flipping open the cell to hear an unfamiliar voice of a man.

“Yosuke?”

“Uh..yeah?”

“You know Souji right?”

The question made him look confused. “Huh?”

“This is Adachi, Souji’s boyfriend.”

Yosuke’s eyes went wide as he tried to process the information, having to flip his phone closed to end the call as he heard the man starting to get heated on the phone.

 _“Fuck, his boyfriend? Was he playing me or something?”_ He ran his hands over his head, ruffling his hair as he tried to sort out his thoughts. _“I thought it was weird how he kept pushing things further, oh man, oh man this is just getting worse by the second.”_

The phone ringing again caught his attention. With a weary glance, he hesitated for a second before answering the call.

“Don’t you fucking hang up on me.”

“I know where you live shithead.” Yosuke’s eyes went wide. “Look, don’t fuck with me okay.”

The question wasn’t really a question, more of a command. “Uh..okay.”

“So you’re Yosuke huh. I bet you’re just using him aren’t ya?”

“It’s not like that man.”

“So you two are serious?”

“Wha-no!”

“So then you _are_ just using him?!”

“What, no no, look I’ll break things off with him okay, I was gonna do it from the start anyway so-“

“Oh really?”

“Well yeah.”

“Look this is for your sake too; all right I mean you know the difference between right and wrong, right?” There was a brief pause where Yosuke had almost relaxed. “I’ll kill you.”

Then the line went dead and he could only stare at his cell.

“Well this fucking sucks.” He almost fell to the floor while staring up at the ceiling. “What the hell does everyone want with me?” Shaking his head, he starting musing on his thoughts further. “At least now I can get rid of this entire problem. He said his name was Adachi, huh? Anyway, Souji has to agree to break this off after I confront him about this. Guess I’ll see him one more time for this.”

An eerie feeling came over him after that. Rising up from where he was on the floor, he wondered over to the front door, feeling an odd presence somehow even though no one had knocked or anything. Looking through the small hole to see who it was, all he saw was an empty hallway, yet his heart rate still rose and when a blue eye appeared looking back at him and then vanished just as quickly, he stumbled back in shock.

Looking around for something, anything to block that hole, he grabbed a piece of the bandage tape from his arm, placing it to block any view into his apartment.

Feeling like he needed to get out as soon as possible, he quickly got his phone to send out a text to Souji before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

‘Need to see you.’

‘Okay! ^_~’

-          *

“Adachi? I don’t know any Adachis.”

Yosuke looked and felt even more confused than he had just about an hour beforehand.

“What-you serious?”

“What’s all this about? Why are you bringing up this ‘Adachi’ all of the sudden?”

“I got a call this morning from some guy named Adachi. He said he was your boyfriend.”

“What, he said he was my _boyfriend_?”

“Yeah-I mean-he just called me on my cell..” He waved his phone for further emphasis. “..And said ‘I’m Souji’s boyfriend’.”

“Well clearly it’s a mistake; he must have just gotten the wrong person.”

“Really but-“

“I told you it’s not me.”

“Oh really-then who is it?”

“How would I know that?” Souji shook his head while looking away for a moment before letting his gaze shift back to the man across from him. “Maybe it’s some other Souji you know.”

“I don’t know any other Souji’s.” Yosuke leaned back against the booth, mulling on the conversation for a few seconds before looking at Souji, _really_ looking at him.

The guy was good looking. Attractive enough to get the attention of both men and women (he’d managed to get himself questioning his sexual-no he wasn’t going to there). Either way, it could’ve been some creep or something.

“Maybe you just have a stalker or something.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“There’s gotta be quite a few girls…and guys…that have gone crazy over you. Could just be one guy that is still trying to get your attention.” Yosuke scratched the back of his head. “I mean you are really hot.”

The comment caught Souji off-guard which left his cheeks just a tad flustered as a smirk came on his lips.

 _‘Oh fuck what am I saying._ ’ Yosuke tried not to completely die in that moment.

“But yeah I mean this ‘Adachi’ could just be a fake name, probably just some creep.”

“That’s comforting.”

“Ah lets just..just drop the subject.”

As he ran his fingers along the side of his glass, he tried not to let his thoughts run away with themselves as they normally did, especially around Souji. Yet why had he felt inwardly..relieved to know that he really didn’t even know this ‘Adachi’ character at all? Was it that he really might’ve liked Souji more than he thought? He tried not to think of that but ‘oh fuck’ kept replaying in his head.

“Hey are you there?” Souji waved a hand in front of his face. “You know being with you can be a little of a pain sometimes.” He shook his head while moving to leave the booth. “I’m gonna head out for a bit. I’ll be over later.”

“Yeah sure-no wait! No, you-you can’t come over tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah I just..am not feeling all that great.”

“I see. Well if you’re not feeling well get some rest. I’ll see you around.” Souji waved slightly while walking past him and out of the bar shortly thereafter.

“O…Okay.”

All the talk about cheating was wearing him out. As he checked his phone, he knew the guys would be around soon. While chugging down the drink in front of him, he started to rethink on the conversation. The concept of cheating…he knew he had done so clearly but…had Saki ever done it?

Starting to think more on it, they hadn’t really been meeting up as much lately, partially because of him and the circumstances at hand. But even before Souji had come into the picture, he hadn’t really seen much of her. Could Saki; was it possible that she might have ever done the same thing?

“Saki cheating? No way.” Daisuke muttered while dabbing out his cigarette.

“Well I mean she is always meeting new people for her job, so it could happen.” Kanji followed up quickly after that.

“Look it’s not always the size that matters.” Chie muttered in the background as Yosuke sighed and shook his head.

“Next time he’s in here; tell me man I wanna see him.” Kanji nudged Yosuke as he glared at him somewhat.

“This wasn’t supposed to be a meet up. Man why’d it all end up this way?”

“Sounds like a huge pain in the ass.” Kou said as Daisuke sighed.

“You don’t even know if she’s really cheating at all.”

Kanji took a swig of his beer before talking. “So what are you gonna do now?”

“What else can I do, I gotta know. Just..still in shock I guess.”

“Pshaa whatever. You’re not guilt-free either here.” Chie rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

“I know, I know. If I knew she was lying to me though, I couldn’t take it.” Yosuke ran his hands over his face while almost pressing his head against the table.

“Wow…what a loser.”

“Dude you’re bringing me down man..”

Kanji’s words were barely heard as he tried not to focus on the guilt staring to weigh him down but the background noise instead. Yet somehow the conversation about nightmares came up again.

The rest of the night was a blur with pointless conversations, the spiral of guilt and misconceptions making him drink more until he eventually passed out with Souji as the last thing on his mind, only to being drawn into another nightmare.


End file.
